


Run Away

by kiitos



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fisher's warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away

Basil stares blankly. He can’t think, can’t feel, can’t do anything but stare as the warning to all pirates burns its way into his soul. The message is clear and effective and his crew left him an hour ago, but he stayed and still he stays, staring at the warning.

“Fisher.” He breathes but there is no steadying hand on his shoulder, no comforting arms around his waist, no words of ‘I’ll always be here I love you’ whispered softly to him. Because Fisher is gone.

And Basil didn’t (couldn’t) do a thing about it.

Fisher died to save Basil’s skin. And now Fisher’s broken body is warning him.

Run Basil. Like you always do.

Never come back.


End file.
